


Confusion

by Elisabetrouge



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes, Talking Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabetrouge/pseuds/Elisabetrouge
Summary: Sherlock Holmes thought only Irene Adler could leave him dumbfounded. That was until he met Detective Pikachu. What happens when the impossible becomes possible?





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy. I wrote this quickly at 2 am at my friend's behest. I've never written Sherlock before and haven't watched the show in a while so I hope he's not too out of character.

????  
By: Elisabetrouge  
Nothing. That was all that raced at high speeds through Sherlock's normally brilliant deductive mind. Quite honestly he hadn't been this confused since his first meeting with the dominatrix, Irene Adler. She and only she could leave him at such a loss. His eyes flicked quickly from the dark ear tips to the tiny yellow toes. Outside of the deerstalker which he was wearing-he understood that all too well-he was drawing a complete blank. What on this habitable rock hurtling through space was this thing?  
"Pi?" (What?)  
HIs brow furrowed and his eyes moved even faster as he concentrated, taking in the red cheeks and the brown on his tail. Apparently this...thing was capable of speech. If that could be counted as speech. Sherlock's hands came together and his breath evened out as he instinctively went into his mind palace, shifting through references, resources, and memories, to find the answer. His hands came up: moving information aside that was unnecessary, flipping through pages, and otherwise shifting through the vast wealth of information stored there. It was quite a handy system.  
"Pika Pikachu." (My name is Pikachu)  
He kept his mental focus though his ears still caught the sounds made by the possibly rodent shaped creature. His eyes noticed it gesturing a paw towards itself.  
"Pika Pikachu." (My name is Pikachu)  
It then gestured toward him. The great detective didn't look up from his reading though, so to speak. This happened a few more times, slower each time, as though the creature was assuming he was an idiot.  
Sherlock Holmes, the man who has been bragged on using just about every positive word in the English language by John, then made a mistake. Yes, he was still human, though John sometimes called him a machine. What mistake, you ask? He was getting a bit frustrated (again, still human), and snapped a bit. He yelled out for the creature to turn away and let him think.  
He then made another error in failing to notice the sparks building in its red cheeks as it started to turn. Sherlock sighed and tried to get comfortable in his mind palace again.   
That's when he felt it. The air crackled and his arm hairs stood on end as he heard...  
"Piiika-chuuu!" *uses thunderbolt*  
Lightning traveled from the mysterious creature's crimson cheeks and shocked him where he stood. Physically and metaphorically. He was in quite a bit of pain and fell to the ground, twitching, as a scream escaped his lips.  
What he was in too much pain to notice was the regret on the creature's face that took the place of the frustration that had been there just moments before. He didn't see it come closer and stand beside him, worry in its eyes.  
"Pi-ka-chu?" (Are you okay?)  
When Detective Pikachu didn't receive an answer immediately, he gently shook the body of the man who had yelled at him. He didn't mean to shock him that hard but he was overcharged from a cold. He was in the middle of a case and wasn't going to let a little illness stop him. Though this man was rude, he didn't deserve having his frustration and stress taken out on him like that.  
Fortunately, Sherlock's eyes slowly opened. He groaned in pain and his eyes took a moment to focus. When they did, he tried to move away but couldn't due to the pain.  
"Now I know you can't understand me. But hopefully, now you know that I can electrocute you. I'm Pikachu and I'm a world-famous detective. You're one too, it seems. I understand not wanting to work with me after this but if you want to find your friend, I'm your best bet. What do you say? Any questions?"  
Sherlock didn't even know where to begin. First, his body still hurt from tip to toe and was twitching every so often. If his brain was confused before, it was completely scrambled now. He could only move his eyes though that wasn't doing him much good at the moment. Furthermore, as his brain slowly started to reorder itself, his entire worldview had been shaken. This possible rodent could do what only certain marine animals could: make its own electricity. It was incredibly strong and definitely could kill someone. Yet it wasn't finishing him off. He had tried to wake him, for some reason, and...was attempting communication?   
Speech slurred, he asked, "...You'll...help...me?"  
Detective Pikachu looked at his fellow detective, smiling happily. A new friend and another case all in one day! His tiny paw gripped his finger and shook it, sealing the deal.  
"Pi-ka!" (Yes!)  
Sherlock nodded very slightly before passing out.


End file.
